


Post Op Fluff

by pocketbucky (SophisticatedCat)



Series: Tumblr Things [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, post op sam wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedCat/pseuds/pocketbucky
Summary: a really brief thing about steve and bucky doting on sam after his top surgery.





	Post Op Fluff

It had been pleasant and necessary at first: Bucky and Steve each taking one of Sam’s arms over their shoulder, Bucky’s gentle hand settling on the top of Sam’s skull to make sure he didn’t bump his head getting into the vehicle. 

In the first days post-operation Sam needed the gentle caresses and friendly reminders to eat and take his meds. Steve and Bucky take shifts doting on him, following his every order and taking every opportunity to snuggle with him on the sofa and give him gentle kisses. 

One week later and Sam doesn’t have to wear his binder constantly anymore. The dressings have come off and he isn’t completely sedentary nor taking the heavy-duty narcotics. 

You wouldn’t guess that Sam’s recovering very well from Bucky and Steve’s behavior. 

They both ask if he’s ok every couple hours. They insist on helping him stand up and constantly nagging him about how he’s doing and feeling. 

Bucky walks into the room where Sam is watching tv and immediately pesters him with, “Can I get you anything? Is everything ok? How do you feel?”

Sam tosses a pillow at Bucky’s head, the movement stiff and awkward because he can’t move his arms. The pillow of course misses Bucky’s face and hits him square in the chest

“What the hell?!” Bucky grins, wanting to throw the pillow back but no wanting Sam to injure himself.

Sam flips him off.

Bucky grins even wider before shouting out of the room like a tattling child, “Steve, Sam won’t accept the love and affection I’m giving- UUFFHH”

Another pillow hits him in the side of the face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my little drabbles and headcanon posts to ao3 so bear with me.


End file.
